In The Shower
by Roman Godfrey
Summary: My version of the events that occurred after Roman and Peter fled the cemetery the night they dug up Lisa Willoughby's body. The boys were filthy from digging in the cemetery and all they could think of was taking a shower to get clean.


**When Peter and Roman got back to the guest house at the Godfrey estate, all they could think about was grabbing a shower and washing away the dirt and stench of the cemetery. The two young men walked into the large custom bath together and began to strip off their soiled clothes. Neither of them spoke as layers of clothes piled up on the floor. Peter couldn't help but look as Roman stripped down to his black Calvin Klein briefs. He took in the taller boy's slim taut body and noticed the impressive bulge in his underwear. Roman said something that Peter didn't catch then whipped off the black briefs and headed into the shower. **

**Peter stared after his friend and felt his own cock hardening in his boxer briefs. He took a few deep breaths and willed his erection to go down. Peter was freaking himself out a little. Not only was he openly staring at his best friend's nude body, he also had an undeniable urge to touch him. **

**"****Peter, are you coming in or what?" Roman asked sounding impatient over the sound of the water. **

**Peter remembered a saying from his grandfather. "Fortune favors the bold." He peeled off his boxer briefs and stepped under the warm spray of the shower with Roman. He made sure his back was to his friend so Roman couldn't see his half hard cock. **

**Roman was smiling as he watched Peter begin to wash his hair. He stepped up close behind his best friend. "Allow me to wash your back." He said as he began to lather and massage Peter's shoulders.**

**Peter froze at the feel of Roman's hands on his bare wet skin. He felt a bloom of panic in his chest as his cock got harder. He thought that maybe he should run but his feet seemed rooted to the spot. As Roman worked the tension out of Peter's neck, shoulders and back, the shorter boy had to hold back a moan of pleasure. Occasionally Peter would feel the head of Roman's cock graze his back and ass as the taller man moved behind him. Roman's touch was firm and sure. Peter had never been touched like that by another man. He was surprised how aroused he was by the feel of Roman's hands on his body. **

**"****Why don't you just close your eyes and relax, Peter. If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop." Roman said in a husky voice by the shorter boy's right ear. He moved beside Peter and began to massage his arms and chest. **

**Peter closed his eyes and realized his breath was coming in short gasps. He pushed thought away and just tried to concentrate on how good the massage felt while trying to suppress a full erection. He really didn't want Roman to see him with a raging hard on from his touch. Peter had to admit to himself that he was loving this attention from his gorgeous friend. He gasped out loud as Roman moved his soapy hands down his abs and to his thighs. Roman moved in closer to Peter as his hand slid from knee to inner thigh, then up to lightly graze his ball sac. With one hand on Peter's shoulder Roman used his other to massage the inside of the shorter man's taut thigh. Peter could feel the tip of Roman's hard cock slide up along his hamstring. He couldn't believe how hot it felt against his skin. Peter wasn't sure how much more of this he could take as Roman's rock hard cock dragged across his ass when he switched sides to massage his left leg.**

**Roman's head was bowed so Peter couldn't see the smug smile on his face as he slid his hand up the inside of his friend's thigh and cupped his ball sac. Peter bit down on his lip to keep from gasping out loud again. His knees went a little weak and shook in reaction to the unexpected intimate caress. Roman straightened up and moved behind Peter. He pulled the smaller boy back against his body to support him. Roman's arm was across Peter's chest and his erection was was pressed against his back. Peter's cock was now aching hard, pressed up against his own stomach and leaking precome. He almost held his breath waiting for Roman's next move. **

**"****Do you want to stop, Peter? I don't want to stop because I want to make you feel something incredible. I understand if you aren't ready for that. Should I continue?" Roman said softly as he lightly stroked Peter's throbbing cock with his chin resting on the shorter boy's shoulder. **

**"****I trust you, Roman. I don't want you to stop." Peter said in a strained voice as he gave himself over to what was happening between them. **

**"****Good. Take a seat." Roman said as he gave Peter's cock one last squeeze, then released it. **

**Peter was happy to sit down on the built in marble bench in the shower. His legs still felt a little wobbly from Roman's intimate caresses. Peter sat down and found that his hands were trembling as he got his first close up look at Roman's rock hard cock. It was longer and thicker than he had imagined. Peter swallowed nervously as he noticed that Roman was shaved smooth all over including his balls. Peter kept his thick patch of pubic hair trimmed but he'd never considered shaving.**

**"****You shave your balls? I'm not sure I could take a razor to the boys." Peter remarked nervously. **

**"****Shaving them makes your sack really soft and silky. Makes you want to put them in your mouth and suck them. Do you want to feel them?" Roman said in a deep seductive voice as his green eyes locked onto Peter's wide blue orbs. **

**Peter was wracked with a mix of emotions curiosity, lust and a niggling fear deep in his stomach. His cock twitched at the idea of touching Roman's smooth shaved balls. Roman smiled invitingly at him and Peter swallowed nervously as he reached out and cupped the taller boy's balls in his hand. Peter lifted and gently squeezed the smooth orbs in his right hand. The feeling was very different from his own family jewels. The skin was remarkably soft and smooth under his fingertips. Roman began to stroke himself in a slow measured rhythm as Peter remained fascinated with his shaved ball sac A thin string of precome flowed from Roman's slit and came to rest on Peter's forearm. **

**Roman pulled Peter to his feet so they stood close together. They looked into each others eyes as Roman began to stroke their cocks together in his right hand. Peter gasped at the searing heat he felt form Roman's thick shaft pressed tightly against his own. The sensation felt incredible and Peter couldn't stifle a moan of pure pleasure. **

**"****That's it, Peter, enjoy the feeling." Roman husked and Peter closed his eyes and let the electric current of sensation from his cock flow through his whole body. After a few moments, Peter was on the verge of coming. Roman seemed to sense this and released their cocks. "I want you to stroke me." The taller boy said as he stared into Peter's lust darkened blue eyes. **

**"****I've never done anything like this with a guy before." Peter said as he met Roman's gaze. **

**"****I know, Peter. I'm not going to tell anyone anything. Please touch me." Roman husked.**

**Peter reached out and firmly gripped Roman's white hot shaft and slowly stroked up to the reddened leaking tip. The skin was just as powdery smooth as the skin on Roman's balls. Peter gasped as Roman resumed stroking him. Peter moved his hand to the same rhythm on his best friends throbbing rod. Peter was transfixed by the look of intensity and arousal on Roman's handsome face. It gave him a sense of satisfaction that he could make Roman feel that good. They continued to stroke each other and caress each others cock and balls for several minutes. **

**"****Let's move this party out of the shower." Roman husked and released Peter's cock so he could turn off the shower and step outside. **

**Peter felt dazed as he watched Roman step out and grab them towels to dry off with. He couldn't tear his gaze from the taller man's ass as walked away. Peter finally got moving and stepped out of the shower. Roman handed him a white fluffy towel and they began to dry off. He wondered what Roman had in mind for them next as he dried off. When they were both dry, Roman took Peter's hand and led him to the bedroom without another word. Peter swallowed nervously as he looked at the king size bed covered in a black duvet with red satin throw pillows on top. **

**"****Lie down on your back." Roman commanded in husky tone. **

**Peter licked his lips but got on the bed and laid back. Roman climbed up on the bed and placed his large hands on Peter's shoulders. He slid his hot thick hard cock up Peter's taut thigh then up higher to the base of Peter's throbbing shaft. Roman leaned in and took possession of Peter's already parted lips and plundered them. Peter was overwhelmed with desire as Roman kissed him hotly and began to stroke his cock again. Roman released Peter's reddened swollen lips and moved down to kiss, suck and bite his nipples until they were pebble hard. Peter's body was undulating and he was moaning openly expressing his pleasure. Roman smiled down at him and moved lower. Peter gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head as Roman swallowed his cock down to the base. Roman swallowed around Peter's cockhead as he buried his nose against his friend's pubes. **

**Peter could hardly believe this was happening with Roman. He'd been with girls but none of them had ever deep throated him or made him feel like Roman did. The movements of his best friend's tongue were sending waves of pleasure radiating out through his body. This was the best hummer Peter had ever had and he was loving every moment of it. He buried his fingers into Roman's thick hair and began to pump his cock in and out of his mouth. Roman moaned and let him take control. **

**Peter couldn't believe the sensations that were raging through his body as he watched his cock thrust in and out of Roman's hot wet mouth. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good. It didn't take long before he felt the liquid heat of his orgasm burning deep inside him. "I'm gonna come!" Peter cried out and started to pull out of his best friend's mouth. **

**Roman grabbed Peter's hips and began to bob up and down on his cock faster while sucking so hard his cheeks were concave. Peter kept his hands buried in Roman's thick hair as he let his orgasm crash over his like a white hot wave. He nearly screamed as he began to pump out a huge load of thick cream deep into Roman's throat. The green eyed boy met his gaze as he swallowed down every drop and cleaned Peter's cock when he had finished spurting. They both laid back on the bed and tried to get back some control. **

**Peter looked over and saw Roman's cock jutting up into the air. "I've never given a guy a blow job before, but I want to get you off." He said to his best friend. **

**"****Just do what feels good to you." Roman told him with a smile. **

**Peter crawled between Roman's long legs and leaned in to lick drops of precome of the head of Roman's rock hard cock. He found the taste a bit salty but not bad. He opened his mouth wide and took the entire mushroom shaped head between his lips. Roman laid back and moaned as Peter worked at swallowing his stiff shaft inch by inch. With some patience and lots of saliva to ease the way, Peter finally managed to get all of Roman's thick juicy cock in his mouth. As he had done this, his own prick had gotten hard again. **

**"****How about we sixty nine?" Roman offered. **

**Peter reluctantly released Roman's throbbing shaft and laid back on the bed. Roman kneeled over him in reverse and swallowed his cock down to the base in one quick motion. Peter grabbed onto Roman's ass and pulled him down to suck him. After a few moments, they moved to a side by side position to make things easier. Soon Peter had all of Roman's cock down his throat as they both moaned along each others shafts. Peter was lost in the pleasure he was giving and receiving. Roman suddenly released his cock and moved down to gently suck on Peter's furry balls. From there he traced a path to Peter's pucker and licked across it. Peter was shocked by the intensity of the sensations that flowed through him. Nothing had ever felt this amazing before. **

**"****Roman! Oh God!" Peter cried out as Roman stuck his tongue deep inside his back passage and vibrated it against the silky hot walls. **

**Roman alternated between licking deep inside Peter's tight channel and deep throating his leaking cock. He was taking his friend to levels of pleasure that he had never experienced before. Roman's breathing was more rapid now and his balls were pulled up tight against his body. Peter knew Roman was close to coming and redoubled his efforts on his best friend's throbbing shaft. Roman suddenly thrust one spit slick finger deep into Peter's tight ass as he began to pulse out shot after shot of hot come into his friend's mouth. Peter began swallowing and found he didn't mind the taste of Roman's hot spunk. His friends orgasm triggered his own and soon Peter was spilling his own hot seed into Roman's throat. When they were both completely drained, they laid back on the bed breathing heavily. **

**"****You okay?" Roman asked as he moved up beside Peter. **

**"****I'm more than okay. I'm fucking amazing!" Peter said as he looked into Roman's green eyes. **

**"****Good. There's a lot more I want to do with you later." Roman said with a sexy grin. **

**"****I can hardly wait." Peter replied as they curled up close together and let their weariness draw them into sleep. **


End file.
